


Open

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Domlock, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://type40consultingdetective.tumblr.com/">type40consultingdetective</a> said: johnlock 32 (32. open your eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [type_40_consulting_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/gifts).
  * Translation into Čeština available: [Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737459) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> [Send a number and a pairing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92086512818/mydwynter-send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing) challenge, [first fill](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92086631968/johnlock-32). Decided to give dialogue-only a try.

"Come on, love, you can do it."

"I c-an't, John. I cah!-n't."

"Yes you can. I know you can. You've done it for me before, haven't you?"

"Yes..."

"And you want to be good for me, don't you?"

"Ye-es... sssiiirrr..."

"Good. That makes me happy to hear, Sherlock. And you're doing so well. And we're so close."

"Jooohhhnnn..."

"That's right, love. All you have to do is open your eyes. ... Good boy. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Hahh hahh hahh hahh..."

"You're doing so well for me. So well. Can you keep being good for me? Can you keep them open while you come? I want to see your eyes when you come. Yeah, just like that. ... Nooo... Keep them open. You're almost done. Just a little more. Keep them open, love, or I'll have to punish you. That's right. Your eyes right here. ... Good. Good boy. You did so well for me. God, I just wanna come all over that pretty face of yours. Would you like that?"

"Please, yes. Please sir, _yes_!"

"Yes? All right then, if you insist. If you'd like, _now_ you may close your eyes."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92086690893/open)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
